The Blessing
by WaltonPrairieGirl
Summary: Elizabeth and Drew were told that they could never have any children. They've already been blessed with one miracle baby. Could she be pregnant again?
1. Chapter 1

_In December of 1954, our family was excited by the continuing growth. My youngest sister Joy was 8 months pregnant with their second child. Isaac and Joy couldn't be more thrilled and Jessica was very much ready to become a sister. Patsy too was expecting. She and Jim Bob were going to have their fifth child the following Summer. My parents absolutely loved having all their grandchildren close by. Our family was indeed growing._

 **December 25, 1954**

Elizabeth sat down by Joy.

"Anyday." She said with a smile.

Joy smiled and nodded. She closed her eyes and placed her hand on her stomach.

"Breathe Honey." Elizabeth gently coaxed.

Joy did so.

"Contractions?" Elizabeth asked.

"Just a really hard kick. This one's gonna be a real fighter." Joy smiled.

"Do you think it's a boy or a girl?" Elizabeth asked.

"Hmm… I'm not sure." Joy laughed.

"Do you have a preference?"

"A healthy baby. Boy or girl, either one is wonderful. Part of me wants to know what it's like to have a little boy since we've already had a baby girl. But another girl would be wonderful as well. It would be so fun for Jessica to have a little sister."

Elizabeth smiled. "How many weeks left?"

"Dr. Spencer says 2 weeks. He said January 12th is my due date."

"It won't be long now." Elizabeth smiled.

Joy nodded.

Drew handed Judy to Elizabeth.

"I can't believe this little one just turned one." Joy smiled, patting her niece on the shoulder.

"I can't believe it either." Elizabeth smiled. Her eyes filled with tears. "I just Judy so much. She's such a miracle."

"She is." Joy whispered. She swallowed back a lump in her throat. "Isaac and I prayed so hard for you and her in those last few days before she was born. I love her so much!"

"Do you want to hold her?" Elizabeth asked.

The 19-year old smiled and nodded.

Soon everyone ate supper. After supper, there was an opportune quiet moment.

Drew spoke up.

"Everyone, we wanted to wait until Christmas to tell you, but the other day, Elizabeth and I…" he got choked up.

Elizabeth was already crying. She squeezed Drew's hand.

Drew swallowed back the sting in his throat. "Elizabeth and I are gonna have another miracle baby!"

Everyone was thrilled. Some squealed. Some cried. Some jumped up and hugged the couple. But all were ecstatic.

"When are you due, Elizabeth?" Patsy asked.

"Right now, Dr. Spencer said early August."

"He told me late July. We could have little cousins with close birthdays."

"We could." Elizabeth smiled. "They'll be in the same class. They'll be each other's best friends."


	2. Chapter 2

**January 16, 1954**

Joy awoke on a sunny Winter morning. She put her bathrobe on and sat in the living room by the fireplace. Isaac soon came and joined her. He brought Jessica with him.

"Good morning, My Darlings." She smiled.

"Good morning." Isaac smiled and kissed his wife.

"How are you Honey?" Joy asked Jessica.

Isaac cradled their 10-month daughter. "She seems to be fine this morning."

"She slept so well all last night." Joy smiled.

Isaac smiled. He brought a cup of coffee over for Joy. She still enjoyed her morning coffee while pregnant, but she decreased her intake to half a cup a day.

Joy laid down to take a nap. She woke up with contractions.

She walked out into the kitchen where Isaac was.

"Isaac, Honey, I think you'd better call Mary Ellen."

"It's time?"

"I'm having some contractions now. Nothing real bad, but it's headed that way."

"Okay." Isaac said as he walked over to the phone.

He called Mary Ellen. She soon came over. Jonesy was with her.

"Would you appreciate it if someone watched Jessica?"

Isaac smiled and nodded.

"I'd be happy to watch her."

"Thanks Jonesy."

"You're welcome." Jonesy smiled. "Katie and Josie were asking if they could babysit Cousin Jessica while Auntie Joy was in labor."

Isaac smiled. "We appreciate it Jonesy."

"You're welcome. We'll keep you, Joy, Mary Ellen, and the baby in our prayers."

"Thanks!" Isaac said.

Jonesy took Jessica with him.

"Breathe, Honey. You've got this." She gently coaxed her youngest sister.

Joy pushed.

"She makes it look so easy." Mary Ellen whispered to Isaac. "With my kids, I was screaming like crazy!"

"She was exactly the same way with Jessica."

Mary Ellen smiled.

It was now 11:00 at night. Joy was very tired and had been in labor since around 8:30 that morning. Finally, at 11:22, she gave birth to her second child.

"Congratulations Little Sister, you have a son!" Mary Ellen smiled.

Joy smiled. "Can I hold him?"

Mary Ellen cleaned him up and then handed him to Joy.

"Where's Isaac?"

"I told him to lay down and rest. I'll go get him."

Mary Ellen went and got her brother-in-law.

"Isaac, congratulations Daddy, you have a little boy!"

Isaac jumped up and ran to his wife and son.

"Baby, oh Baby, he's here!"

Joy laughed. "I'm so happy! A daughter and now a son! I guess you can't be any more blessed than this."

"Did we decide on the name?"

Joy nodded. "I am if you are."

Isaac smiled and nodded.

"Then this is Franklin Isaiah Gibson." She added with a laugh. "Who, with my family, will most likely be called Frank."

Isaac laughed.

"Since my family loves nicknames." Joy smiled. "But that's okay. I'm just glad he's here and I can spend this time with you and Franklin."

"Me too."

"Where's Jessica?"

"Jonesy and the girls are watching her."

Joy smiled. "I don't want to wake them. We'll see her tomorrow."

Isaac and Joy slept in peace that night, knowing their son was safely here and thankful for the precious little life who had joined their family.


	3. Chapter 3

**July 21, 1955**

It was a hot afternoon in August when Elizabeth was visited by her niece Jen.

"Hi Aunt Elizabeth!" Jen smiled, hugging her aunt.

"Jen, Honey, come in." Elizabeth smiled at the 18-year old.

Jen did so. "I have some things for my sweet little cousin."

"Oh Jen, this baby is so spoiled. Thank you so much!"

Jen chuckled. "Yeah I guess everyone is going all out for you, Uncle Drew, Judy and the baby. Since Judy and this baby are such miracles." Tears stung Jen's eyes.

Elizabeth was choked up as well. "I know." She whispered. "I don't know what I did to deserve such blessings. The Lord has been good to us."

Jen swallowed back a knot in her throat. "I just love you Aunt Elizabeth, you're so amazing."

Elizabeth hugged her niece. Jen let out a little sob.

"Sweetheart, what's wrong?" Elizabeth asked.

"It's just for so many years Dad, Mom, and all my siblings and I have prayed for you and Uncle Drew to have a baby. We almost came to the conclusion that 'well Uncle Drew and Aunt Elizabeth just aren't meant to have kids'. But now, you've had a beautiful daughter and another child will be here any day. I'm just so happy for you."

Tears streamed down Elizabeth's face. She hugged Jen again.

Soon the talk shifted to the coming months.

"Big things are coming your way this Fall." Elizabeth smiled.

"Yeah," Jen said, forcing a smile.

"Well, you are excited aren't you Honey? You're gonna be an elementary teacher. If I could do it, anyone can."

"It's not that." Jen said.

Elizabeth squeezed Jen's hand.

"It's leaving everyone here." Joy whispered.

"I know it's not always easy to leave. But remember, you're only an hour away. You'll be home practically every weekend."

Jen smiled.

"Why don't you talk to your Aunt Mary Ellen and Aunt Joy? I wasn't very old at the time, but I remember it was SO HARD on your Aunt Joy to watch your Aunt Mary Ellen leave for school. Another time that was hard for the both of them was when your Aunt Mary Ellen got married the first time. Joy didn't want to let her go."

"Aunt Mary Ellen and Uncle Curt." Jen said quietly.

"Do you remember your Uncle Curt at all, Jen?"

"He was the same age as Daddy." Jen smiled.

"Yep, they were both born in 1916. Curt was actually a few months older than your daddy. "

"I remember how he would sometimes offend people, even Aunt Mary Ellen, and she has TOUGH skin."

Elizabeth laughed out loud. "Curt never held back, that's for sure!"

"I remember the day Dad and Mom were over at Grandpa and Grandma's house. Uncle Jim Bob brought a telegram for Mary Ellen. Grandpa John read it to the whole family. Everyone just cried. I didn't completely understand what was going on. They just told me…" she got a catch in her throat. "They told me…" she put her head in her hands.

Elizabeth hugged Jen again. "I'm sorry Honey."

Jen sniffled. "They told me Uncle Curt wasn't ever coming home." Jen began to sob.

Elizabeth started crying too.

"I remember being so sad. First my would-be Uncle GW, then Great-Grandpa Zeb died, then Uncle Curt."

"I know." Elizabeth cried. "It was a rough time. I'm so glad we're a close family to get through times like that."

"Me too." Jen said.

Elizabeth went to the refrigerator and got the pitcher of tea out.

"Open your gifts." Jen smiled.

"You don't mind if I do it in front of you?"

"I WANT to see your reaction." Smiled Jen.

Elizabeth opened the box. "Oh Jen, they're beautiful! Did you make them?"

"Yep, Mom showed me. I made one blue and one pink, so you have one either way. Just don't go and have twins on me, Aunt Elizabeth!"

Elizabeth laughed. "Well if I do, I'll make sure I have one of each so then we're set."

"There you go!" Jen laughed.

 **July 25, 1955**

On the evening of July 25, while Drew and Elizabeth were sitting in the living room, Elizabeth went into labor.

Drew quickly called the doctor. He then called Jen because she had volunteered to stay with Judy.


	4. Chapter 4

**July 26, 1955**

Early in the afternoon the following day, Elizabeth gave birth.

"Congratulations Elizabeth, you have a little boy!" the nurse smiled, happy tears in her eyes.

Elizabeth began sobbing.

"I'll go get your husband." The nurse said.

"Thank you!" Elizabeth said through sobs.

The minute Drew came into Elizabeth's room, he started crying.

"We have a son!" he choked out.

The couple cried in each other's arms.

A few minutes later, the nurse brought in their boy.

"Clarence Paul Cutler." Drew smiled.

The couple spent some time with their new son. In about an hour, the nurse came in and said it was time for Elizabeth to rest.

"I'm gonna head home." Drew said.

"Give Judy a kiss for me." Elizabeth said. "Tell her she'll be able to meet her new brother in about a week."

"I will." Drew smiled. He kissed Elizabeth. "I love you."

"I love you." She smiled.

Drew drove back home to Walton's Mountain.

Jen jumped out of her chair and went to the door when she saw her uncle.

"Well?!" she asked.

Drew just smiled.

"Uncle Drew!"

He laughed. "Guess."

"Uncle Drew, you're bein' mean!" she said.

Drew laughed.

"Did Aunt Elizabeth have twins?"

"Oh no." Drew chuckled. "Just one baby this time."

"Well, go on, tell me!" Jen was anxious.

"Aunt Elizabeth and I have a son!"

"Oh Uncle Drew, I'm so happy for you!" Jen hugged her uncle.

"Thank you Honey." He smiled. "Where's my little girl?"

"She's in her crib taking a nap."

"Was she any trouble?"

"None at all. She was perfect while you were gone."

 **August 2, 1955**

A week later, Elizabeth and Clarence came home.

 **November 28, 1957**

On Christmas day at the Walton house, Drew asked the blessing.

"Dear Lord, thank you for all your goodness in this year. We're so thankful for family, good health, and blessings. Elizabeth and I are especially thankful for the blessing that join our family in June. Thank you Lord. Amen."

Everyone was silent for a second.

John looked at his daughter. "Honey, are you pregnant?"

Elizabeth laughed and nodded.

Everyone jumped up and congratulated them.

"Miracle Baby Number Three!" Elizabeth beamed, tears on her face. "God is so good!"

 **June 18, 1958**

In the early afternoon hours on a sunny Wednesday Summer afternoon, Elizabeth went into labor. Drew called Jen to come watch the children while he took Elizabeth to the hospital. Jen quickly came over to stay with Judy and Clarence, aka "Clancy" by most of the family.

"Don't worry about Judy and Clancy," Jen assured her uncle. Jen was only about 3 weeks shy of her 22nd birthday. She would be entering her final year of teaching school in the coming Fall.

"Thank you Jen. I'll call you when the baby is here."

"Thanks Uncle Drew." She smiled. "Tell Aunt Elizabeth I'll be thinking about her. I love you both."

"We love you." He smiled.

That evening, Jen made supper for Judy and Clancy. After eating, they went into the living room. Jen turned on a western movie and they watched for a while.

"I prefer Mickey Mouse." Judy said.

"You do?" Jen teased her little cousin, tickling her.

"Yeah!" Judy squealed through laughs.

"All right," Jen smiled. "I'll see if it's on. She went through the channels but couldn't find her cousin's favorite show."

"Sorry Judy, Mickey's not on right now."

"Do you want to color with me?" Judy asked.

"Sure." Jen smiled. She stood up and took Clancy's hand. "Come on Clancy, you can join us too."

Around 9, Jen put her little cousins to bed.

"I'm gonna stay here with you all night. I'll be just down the hall if you need anything."

"I'm glad you got to stay with us Jen." Judy smiled.

"So am I, Sweetheart." She kissed Judy's cheek.

She went over to Clancy and kissed him as well.

"Night Yen." He said, unable to pronounce a 'J' sound yet.

"Night Clancy. Sleep well."

Jen went down the hallway to her room. She read her book for a while, but when she began to yawn, she went to bed.

 **June 19, 1958**

Around 7:30 the following morning, Drew called.

"Hi Jen," he said. "Elizabeth has had a really tough night. She was in a very hard labor, so they're preparing her for a C-section right now."

"I'll be praying Uncle Drew. Thank you for telling me."

"Thanks for watching the kids Jen, we appreciate it."

"You're welcome. Talk to you later."

"Bye Jen."

Judy wandered out of her room downstairs.

"Morning Honey." Jen smiled at her little cousin.

"No Mommy and Daddy yet?"

"Your daddy called and said it's taking little longer than they thought. But your new little brother or sister will be here very soon."

"I'm so excited!" Judy smiled.

"Me too. Is Clancy up yet?"

"I don't know." Judy said.

"Should we go check on him?" Jen asked.

The little girl smiled.

They went upstairs and got Clancy up. Jen carried him downstairs and put him in a chair. Then she gave the children their breakfast.

Around 10, Jen put the children to bed for a nap.

At 10:30, Drew called.

"Hi Jen, it's official. We have three children! Mary Jane Cutler was born about ten minutes ago!" Drew's voice was filled with enthusiasm.

"Oh Uncle Drew, congratulations! I'm so happy for you two!"

"Thank you." Drew said. "How is everything there?"

"The kids went to bed about half an hour ago."

"Good. They have been good?"

"They've been great, we've had so much fun!" Jen smiled.

"I'm glad to hear it. Well, I'll be home sometime this afternoon."

"Uncle Drew, I had an idea."

"Shoot." Drew said.

"Well I have my car here. What if I would bring the kids into town and we could eat lunch at a restaurant there? Maybe I could sneak a peek at my new little cousin too."

"The kids haven't been to a restaurant forever, so I'm sure they would love it." Drew said. "Sure."

"Should we meet around noon?"

"It's a date. How does Pat's sound?"

"It sounds great! I'll see you then. Bye."

"Bye."

Jen went upstairs and woke her cousins.

"Your daddy just called. You have a new little sister!"

Judy was very excited. Clancy pretended to pout, but Jen knew he was excited as well.

"We're gonna go meet your daddy at Pat's Restaurant and eat. Let's get ready quickly."

The kids excitedly got ready. They soon got into Jen's car and drove to Charlottesville. Jen parked in the lot out front of the familiar restaurant.

Inside, they found Drew.

Jen gave him a hug. "Congratulations Uncle Drew!"

"Thank you." She smiled.

"Do I really have a sister?" Judy asked with enthusiasm.

"You sure do Honey." Drew smiled, patting her head.

"Yah!"

Clancy crossed his arms over his chest and frowned.

"Cheer up, Clanc!" Drew smiled. "You know you'll enjoy being a big brother."

Clancy smiled.

After eating, Jen said goodbye to her cousins. They were headed home with Drew while Jen was going to see her Aunt Elizabeth and Cousin Mary Jane.

"I'll see you kids in church on Sunday." Jen smiled.

"Bye Jen." The kids called out.

"Bye Jen. Thanks again for watching the kids." Drew smiled.

"You're welcome. I'll see you guys on Sunday." Jen waved and got in her car. She drove to the hospital.

She asked the nurse at the front desk where Elizabeth's room was. The nurse gave her the room number and Jen went down the hallway.

Jen knocked on the door.

"Come in." Elizabeth's voice came from behind the closed door.

"Aunt Elizabeth!" Jen ran over to her aunt and hugged her. "Oh Aunt Elizabeth, I'm so happy for you and Uncle Drew!"

"Thank you." Elizabeth smiled. "We're very excited too. For some reason, I thought that this baby would be a boy. So I was surprised when the doctor said it was a girl. Either way I'm happy."

"You didn't have twins." Jen teased.

"I didn't." Elizabeth laughed.

"Well, that just gives you an excuse to have another baby."

Elizabeth smiled. "I wonder if we really could have Miracle Baby Number Four."

"I hope so." Jen smiled.

Elizabeth smiled. "I'm just so blessed. We were told we would never have children. Now we have three. I'm just in awe."

Jen smiled. "Well, where is my new little cousin?"

"The nurse should be bringing her back any minute."

After visiting a couple more minutes, a knock came at the door.

The nurse came in.

"Aww!" Jen was in delight.

"Someone is excited to meet her new cousin." Elizabeth said.

The nurse smiled and handed Mary Jane to Jen.

"Oh, she's so precious. She kind of reminds me of when Judy was that size."

Elizabeth smiled.

A week later, Elizabeth and Mary Jane came home.


	5. Chapter 5

**June 19, 1960**

The whole family was together celebrating Mary Jane's second birthday. During the party, Drew made an announcement.

"Y'all are such a blessing to Elizabeth and I. You have encouraged us so much, from the moment we began dating way back in… I don't know if I can count back that far."

Everyone laughed.

"But really, we are so thankful for everyone from both our families. Thanks for being a part of our family and sharing the milestones. We have another milestone. Miracle Baby Four will be joining our family in January!"

Everyone was thrilled and hugged Drew, Elizabeth, Judy, Clancy, and Mary Jane.

 **January 16, 1961**

At 2:51 a.m., Elizabeth was in extreme pain.

"AWWW!" she wailed.

"Push Darling!" the nurse coaxed, squeezing her hand.

Elizabeth did so. She had been in labor for 18 ½ hours. She went into labor during church the day before and Drew took her to the hospital. She was completely exhausted.

"I can't do it anymore." She began to sob.

"You have it. You can do it." The nurse looked Elizabeth directly in the eye. "You can do it. This is your MIRACLE baby, the baby you and your husband have prayed for since your honeymoon. You have to get him or her here. Don't stop now, Baby."

Elizabeth nodded. The urge to push came over here.

"I have to push!" she exclaimed.

"Go on." The doctor said.

"AWWWWWWWWWW!" Elizabeth screamed. "AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!"

Two hours later, she was still in labor.

The doctor was preparing to do a Cesarean.

"I've gotta push!" Elizabeth said.

The doctor came over.

Elizabeth pushed with all her might.

At 5:00 that morning, the baby was finally born.

The doctor cut the umbilical cord and the baby began to cry.

"Congratulations Elizabeth, it's a boy!"

Elizabeth began to sob. "Oh doctor, thank you!" she sobbed.

"You're welcome, Honey. Great job! That was your hardest labor yet."

"Can I see him?"

"You sure can." Dr. Spencer smiled.

"This is Michael Thomas Cutler." Elizabeth smiled.

"A great name." Dr. Spencer smiled.

The nurse went and brought Drew back.

"Oh Honey," Drew's eyes filled with tears. "We're so blessed."

"I don't know what we did to deserve this. We were told shortly after we were married that we would NEVER have children. Now, we four beautiful children. I guess that just goes to show, never give up on praying."

"Never give up." Drew agreed. "I called Jen. She said Clanc is super excited to have a brother. The girls are happy either way because they have each other."

Elizabeth smiled. "Our family has been perfect since the day we were married, but now our family is REALLY perfect."

"I agree." Drew smiled and kissed his wife.


End file.
